A Sheep in Wolves' Clothing
by RandomYori
Summary: After being kidnapped, Emi managed to get away from the Arrancar, but not Las Noches. The only way out was to become one of them.
1. Playing Dress-Up

**Name:** Emi (Emily) Reina

**Race:** Soul Reaper

**Age:** She appears to be 20 but is really 200

**Birthday:** January 27

**Appearance:** Emi is 5 feet and 3 inches tall. She looks almost like a leprechaun, and has been compared to one many times. Despite her irish appearance she is actually from Spain. She has long and wavy copper hair with no bangs but two strands of her hair usually lay in front of her. Her eyes are hazel but appear to be more of an olive color because of the slight tints of green in them. She has skin like soft ivory and is a D cup. As a soul reaper, her uniform is just like that of any other soul reaper, except she has short sleeves and wears shorts instead. She had literally cut off the long sleeves just for comfort.

**Good Traits: **

1. Emi is a very kind and caring person most of the time. She just rarely shows it.

2. Emi can be resourceful when times are tough.

3. Emi is smart, she just doesn't show it.

4. Emi is an artist. She mostly draws but she loves to try out any other form of art.

5. Emi speaks Japanese, English, Spanish, some French, and very little Italian.

**Neutral Traits:**

1. Emi acts like a child sometimes, but she mostly does this in a cute way. Besides, believe it or not, it's really nothing more than just an act. She even uses a cute voice of an 8 year-old when she talks, when in reality she sounds more like her age. The reason why she does this is to mess with Renji, but mostly so that no one would suspect her of anything.

2. Emi would have Renji or some other poor unfortunate soul give her a piggy back ride by jumping on their back and clinging to them from behind. Renji would always try to knock her off of him. That would be when she fake cries just to make him look bad. Yes, when she's childish and cries, even her tears are fake. She can turn it on and off just like that.

**Bad Traits:**

1. Emi loves to annoy certain people. If she finds out what makes a person tick, she'll tease them about it.

2. Emi can easily be distracted sometimes. Sometimes it's just an act to avoid a conversation, but in other cases, that's a different story. For example, if she's bored in class, she will look out the window and yell, "Oo Look! A Squirrel!"

3. If anyone is mean to Emi, she will be mean right back. That's just how she is.

4. As innocent as she may appear, Emi is actually quite a little pervert, and she's very open about it, too.

5. When she's not being cute in her childish act, Emi will be act like a cry-baby.

6. When she's not acting like a child, she curses like a sailor.

**Likes: **

1. Emi loves milk chocolate, especially if it has hazelnuts in them.

2. Emi loves anything with hazelnuts in them, especially if it's with chocolate.

3. Emi loves having her head scratched. She will literally rub her head against someone's palm like a cat just for a head scratch.

4. Emi absolutely loves cats. She can't help it. They're just so adorable to her.

5. Emi has a fetish for guys who are tall and have long hair. She usually targets the blondes but will go for any other hair color. Even she can't explain it. She even likes them macho. That she can explain, because she likes manly men.

6. She's a pervert, so she loves to read adult books. She'll even read a fanfiction with lemons in it. She'd be disappointed if there weren't any at all.

7. Anything Spanish or Italian. She loves Spanish things because she's from Spain and she misses her mother country. She loves Italian stuff just for the food and for anything from Venice. She had only been to Venice once and fell in love with it ever since.

**Dislikes:**

1. Emi has severe arachnophobia, so she hates spiders.

2. Emi hates being teased for her size. She's short, she gets that. She just hates it when people rub it in.

3. Emi hates being bossed or bullied around.

4. People who brag all the damn time about their problems and about their good fortunes. Sure, Emi tends to brag sometimes about her good fortunes as well, but she would try not to be such a douche bag about it.

**Zanpakutō:**

**Name:** Banshī no sakebi [Cry of the Banshee in Japanese]

**Appearance:** Emi's zanpakutō is a regular katana with a sheath as white as snow. The hilt and hold are silver with black rope tied around the hold. The hilt is shaped like a celtic knot for eternity.

**Shikai:** Cry, Banshī no sakebi

**Appearance:** Emi holds her zanpakutō by the hold and by the end of the blade with the blade facing down. It then splits into two sai. The sai that originated from the hilt is held in her right hand with the blade facing down, and the sai that originated from the end of the blade is held in her left hand with the blade facing up.

**Power:** The Sai can create loud sound waves when it clashes against something, even another zanpakutō. Even a tap will create loud sound waves. The sound waves will be unbearable and if one would get cut by either one of them, then vibrations will be sent through that person's body causing massive trembling which can lead to unimaginable results. It can lead to paralization, heart attack, if cut up badly enough, it will even cause the opponent to burst from the inside out.

**Bankai:** Namida banshī no sakebi [Cry of the Tearful Banshee in Japanese]

**Appearance:** The two Sai turn into white ribbons that wrap around Emi's arms and form into fingerless elbow lengthed gloves with black obsidian on the top of her hands and a spiral on each palm

**Power: **With the spirals on each palm of my hands, I can fire loud sound waves towards any opponent. I can even use it on the ground to send myself flying away from danger if needed.

* * *

**Life as a Soul Reaper:**

Reina Emi was a Soul Reaper of the 4th Division. In the Seretei, Emi was known to be a sweet and smart girl. That would always change whenever she was around Lieutenant Abarai Renji. With him, she would always act like such a brat to him. She couldn't resist. She always had fun annoying Renji. However, whenever she was around Captain Unohana Retsu and Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane, she would drop her childish ways and behave in front of them.

Believe it or not, Emi is actually even older than Renji. She's been around even during the time when Captain Kuchiki Byakuya was still a kid training to become a Soul Reaper. Back then she appeared to be the age of a preteen who had short jaw-lengthed hair and wore long sleeves on the top part of her uniform. She even wore a yellow scarf at the time. She was short back then as she was now. The only difference was that she now had short sleeves, she no longer wore her scarf, her hair was now long and wavy, and she now had huge breasts.

Back then was when she learned her shikai. She was so excited that she ran around the Seretei with her zanpakutō free from its sheath as she waved her arms up and down in joy. From outside of the Squad 4 barracks, Captain Unohana could hear people yell, "Hey! Watch it!" or even "Put that away! You'll hurt someone with that!" Right away she knew that that this was Emi's doing. Back then Emi truly was childish, and not just faking it. As she rushed into her office, Emi yelled, "Uno[One in Spanish and Italian]-chan! Uno-chan! I did it! I got a shikai!" Even her childish voice was truly hers at the time. Unohana just smiled and placed her hand on the girls flailing arms to calm her down and said, "That's great, Emi, but try to keep your zanpakutō in your sheath. You could hurt someone without knowing it if you don't."

"Oki Doki!" Emi chimed as she finally returned her zanpakutō to her sheath. "Oh wait! Don't you wanna see it, Uno-chan?!"

"Emi, you can't just casually call her Uno-chan. You must address her as Captain Unohana."

"It's alright Isane. No harm is done by a simple pet name."

"Yeah, Isa-chan!" Emi said as she smiled sweetly towards her. "You must address me as Lieutenant Kotestu as well."

"Aw but I like Isa-chan better!" Emi whined. Isane just sighed and gave in. Emi was a sweet girl anyways, so no harm was done.

At the time, instead of Renji, Emi did have someone who's back she loved to jump on, and that was... "KENI-KUN!" This would always annoy the hell out of the captain of the 9th division, Muguruma Kensei, which was Emi's plan all along. "Hey! Can someone get this monkey off my back!" He would sometimes yell but Emi would not budge, even as Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro tried to pry her off of him. "No! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Emi would cry until finally Mashiro would fall and land on her but along with Emi in her arms. Kensei would then growl and scold the kid by yelling, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay off my fucking back, you brat."

"Wah! Keni-kun's being mean to me, Mashi-chan!" Emi would always cry and point at Kensei. Ironically, Mashiro would take her side. "Look at what you did, Kensei! You made poor Emi cry you big jerk!" She would yell as she would make faces towards him and Emi would giggle.

Immediately, Emi turned off her tears, turned on her rosy cheeks and jumped in the air holding her arms out as she called out, "ROSA[Rose in Spanish and Italian]-KUN!" Right away, the captain of squad 3 caught the happy child in his arms but he seemed surprised by it as always. Following behind were some of the other captains such as Aikawa Love of the 7th division, Kyōraku Shunsui of the 8th division, Ukitake Jūshirō of the 13th division, Hirako Shinji of the 5th division, and Captain Unohana. "What happened here? Did you jump on Kensei's back again?" Rose asked Emi and Emi pulled away and gave him the sweetest innocent eyes with her hand closed and covering her mouth when she asked, "Why would I do a silly thing like that?"

"YOU LYING BRAT!" Kensei yelled as he growled with fury with Mashiro trying to hold him back as she yelled, "Leave her alone, Kensei! She's just a kid!"

"JUST A KID MY ASS! THAT THERE IS A GOD DAMNED DEMON MONKEY FROM HELL!"

"WAH! KENI-KUN'S BEING MEAN AGAIN ROSA-KUN!" Emi yelled as she wailed in his arms. Rose couldn't help but pat her on the head and say, "There there. He didn't mean a single word he said." All of the other captains would just laugh at this until finally Captain Unohana would step in and say, "Don't get upset with Emi, Kensei. This is just her way of showing affection. Clinging to someone means that she likes them." Unohana then placed a hand on Emi's head and Emi just had this big silly grin on her face. She loved having her head petted or even scratched as she would giggled lightly or even pur from it. Kensei just glare and look the other way. When he would glance back, Emi would stick her tongue out at him and gave him a raspberry with no one was looking. This would tick him off even more and Mashiro would end up needing both Rose and Love to help her hold Kensei back.

Those were the good old days, but now those days were over. When all of her friends became Visoreds and left the Seretei as fugitives, Emi felt sort of betrayed. Just like everyone else, she believed the rumors. From that point she learned to grow up and get serious. Still, she would have her moments every once in a while.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Playing Dress-Up**

In Karakura high, a bunch of new students transferred from another school. A girl with long copper hair, fair skin, hazel green eyes, and big breasts just happened to be one of them. Once they walked into class, the girl jumped on Renji's back right away and yelled, "Good Morning, Renji-san!"

"Will you get off me you damned monkey!"

"No!"

"Get off!"

"Tee hee! No way! This is too much fun!" This would continue until either someone would try to pry her off of Renji, or Renji would try to slam his back into a while with her on it. Today, it was the second option. "Owww! Wah! You're such a brute, Renji-san!" The girl cried as she laid there in the ground from being crushed against a wall. She even did it in front of the classroom to make him look bad. Renji soon received glares even from the teacher, Ochi Misato. "Yeah, Renji. You didn't have to crush poor Emi like that." Matsumoto Rangiku said. Ayasegawa Yumichika helped Emi up while Emi was wiping the tears away. "Th-thank you Yumi-san." She whimpered. "Sure thing, Emi." Yumichika said as he patted her on the head.n

Renji was given afterschool detention for "assaulting" Emi. After Emi sat in her desk, she stuck her tongue out and giving him a raspberry mischievously while no one else was looking. Renji growled and wanted to strangle that brat. He knew she was trying to annoy him and it pissed him off even more to know that was her main purpose all along. So the others had to wait outside for him after class for Renji's detention to end.

When school was finally over, everyone headed to Ichigo's place. "Oh no! You are not all staying here!" Ichigo yelled at all of them. Rangiku tried to convince him to let her stay by showing off her goods. Emi even joined in. Emi looked up to Rangiku like a big sister and knew she could always count on her for anything. Emi was even like Rangiku's _Mini Me_. As they both unbuttoned their shirts at the same time, Ichigo flipped out and tried to look away. "That's not going to change my mind!" Both Rangiku and Emi then lifted up their skirts at the same time. Ichigo tried to cover his eyes but was peaking through his fingers. Rangiku and Emi then looked each other in the eye and nodded as they said at the same time, "Mhm!" They immediately embraced one another and both gave Ichigo such a sweet and innocent look. "Pretty please, Fresa[Strawberry in Spanish]-san~!" Emi begged in such a sweet and innocent child's voice. All of the guys couldn't take it anymore as they all had nose bleeds and fell flat on their backs. "Is that a yes?" Emi asked curiously. "I don't know." Rangiku answered for her.

Despite their attempts, they were all kicked out of Ichigo's place. Ichigo even tossed out Emi who wouldn't let go of his side. "Wheeee!" Emi yelled holding her arms out as she crashed right into Renji's back. "Where to, Piggy?" She asked Renji teasingly. "The Urahara shop." Renji said glaring behind him. "Yay! Time to mooch off Kisuke-kun!"

"Shut up, brat!"

"But it's the truth!"

"I said shut up!"

"Aw you're so mean, Renji-san!" Emi whined.

At the Urahara shop, Emi helped Ururu and Jinta with some of the storage boxes while Renji was just relaxing at the table with Kisuke. Emi finally had enough and kicked Renji in the side of his face just as Rangiku taught her. Once Renji got up, he held his cheek and growled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for not helping around the fucking house you lazy ass pineapple head!"

"That's quite a mouth you've got on you, Emi. Where did you learn to talk like that?!"

"Your mom! That's where!" Emi yelled. The truth was, she learned it from Kensei. So whenever she would say a dirty word in front of the other captains, they would immediately glare at Kensei, including Mashiro. "She learned from an old friend of ours." Kisuke interrupted but Emi just glared and said, "Tch! He's not my friend." She then turned and got back to helping with the storage boxes. Under his hat Kisuke gave a serious look and sighed. She still hasn't forgiven them for leaving. She at least forgave Kisuke after the Aizen incident with Rukia, but she had yet to be given a good reason to forgive the visoreds who were once her friends.

Just as Emi had set down the final box, she felt the same thing everyone else had felt. There were numerous amounts of spiritual pressure, and one of them was right above the roof. Renji and Emi gave looked each other in the eye and nodded, "Hm." They then headed out of their gigais and outside in their Soul Reaper forms. As they both looked up above the roof in the sky, they saw what looked like an arrancar. Just as Emi placed her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutō, Renji stepped in front of her and said, "I've got this. Just guard the perimeter in case there's more of them."

"Why do you always have to hog all the glory, Renji-san?" Emi asked a bit ticked off that he was treating her like a child, when ironically she would act like one. "Look, you're from the 4th division, right? That means I need you to stay alive if anyone gets hurt, ok?"

"Ugh, fine." Emi answered still a irritated as she watched Renji attack the arrancar. As they fought, Emi could see that Renji was having trouble. He was getting his ass handed to him. Serves him right for thinking he could take on something like that on his own. Just before Emi was able to step in, a clone of Renji stepped in and began to fight off the arrancar. "Huh?!" Emi questioned as she raised a brow at the scene with her mouth hanging open to only show her teeth. "Now's your chance!" said a girl on the roof to Renji. Emi looked up and immediately recognized her to be Ririn. _So, that must mean that Kurōdo is really the one who's fighting the arrancar while Noba is teleporting him around_, Emi thought to herself. Looks like Renji didn't need her help after all. That was what she thought until all three of the bount sensors were cut down by the arrancar. _Damn it!_ Emi thought as she flash-stepped around and began to heal each of the mod souls the best she could. Luckily she had many years of experience in this field of work.

Once she was finished, Emi turned around to the sound of loud pounding. She looked up and saw Ururu beating up the arrancar. Finally, someone was able to get a hit on him. Once Ururu was finished, Emi and Renji both stared in wonder if the fight was finally over, but it was far from it. "YOU PEST!" The arrancar roared as he tried to cut Ururu but she pulled back from him. The man then began to snarl at the girl and released his zanpakutō. Next thing Emi and Renji knew, they both gasped in shock when the arrancar impaled Ururu with one of his horns as he was now in his released form. Jinta managed to catch Ururu but tried to attack the arrancar. If it weren't for Renji, both of the kids would have been killed.

"Before I finish you off, allow me to tell you my name! I'm arrancar #15, Yylfordt Granz!"

"PFFFFFTTT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Emi couldn't help it. She just burst into laughter catching both Renji and Yylfordt's attention as she bent over a bit and held her sides from laughing so hard. "And just what the hell is so God damned funny?!" Yylfordt finally growled. Once Emi was finally able to calm down, she pointed at Yylfordt and breathed, "What the hell kind of name is that?! That sounds like the name of some sissy french guy who's supposed to guard some fort or something! I would at least think you arrancars would have Spanish names since all you hollows speak Spanish anyways!" Yylfordt glared down at the soul reaper through his mask. He wasn't going to take shit from some little bitch like her.

Without saying a word, he charged towards Emi, planning to impale her as well. Suddenly, Renji and the other captains and lieutenants were allowed to activate Gentei Kaijo, so he used the opportunity to fire at one of Yylfordt's horns as he managed to burn the point off of it. This stopped Yylfordt to find out what happened. "Get out of the way!" Renji yelled towards Emi as she flash-stepped away from the scene before he shouts, "Hikotsu Taihō!" Soon enough, the arrancar was blown to bits, or at least that's what they all thought...

Emi sighed in relief but then tensed up as she felt a dark presence right behind her. Before she could react, Emi began to struggle as she was held by the through with a bloody shirtless Yylfordt right behind her huffing and puffing from both rage and pain. As Emi struggled to get out of his tight grip, she looked from the corner of her eye and saw his left arm was gone and that part of his body along with part of his face was covered with burns as well. _He was hit after all, but how did he survive?! _Emi thought as she tried to remove his grip from her neck, only to earn a tighter grip as she groaned in pain from it. She was losing her breath. "Let her go!" Renji yelled in both rage and terror for what this arrancar might do to Emi.

Yylfordt watched as the saliva ran down her lips. He relished in it. He almost died because of these two. This one for distracting him, and the other one for nearly killing him. He then turned his glare towards Renji when he shouted towards him. He saw the look in his eyes. He was afraid. This gave him a smirk sinister as he knew why. Yylfordt had a deep thirst for vengeance on this poor excuse of a lieutenant. No one attacks him and lives to tell about it. Although in this case, he would make an exception, at this girl's expense. "I guess this means we're even now, brother." He hissed as he kept his smirk. He then finished with, "You took my arm, so I'll be taking this." Yylfordt sneered referring to Emi as a garganta opened behind the two of them. He then tightened his grip on Emi's throat until she finally passed out in his hold from lack of air. Dropping her only to catch her in his arm, Yylfordt took a step back then disappeared in the garganta before Renji could reach them. "Damn it!" Renji cursed as he reached out to them but was too late. Emi was gone.

In Las Noches, Emi's vision was blurred as she awoke to being dragged on the floor. She looked around and saw white everywhere. She was being dragged quite rapidly. Whoever was doing the dragging was stong. Emi looked up quietly and saw it was that same arrancar from before. Emi knew she had to get out of this somehow, and at this rate there was only one way. He was grabbing her by the collar of her uniform, so the solution was simply. Emi simply untied the sash around her uniform and slipped out of it as she took off in nothing but her underwear while holding her zanpakutō.

Yylfordt was just quietly dragging her around until she suddenly felt lighter. He lifted her up only to just find her uniform and blinked for a moment before he glared down and looked behind him. She was gone. This enraged him as he growled, tightening his grip on the uniform as he began to search the hallways for her. So far, he found nothing. Well, she couldn't have gotten far in just her underwear, right?!

Hiding in one of the rooms, Emi looked around and saw that it was vacant. Good, she could hide out here for now, but even she knew she couldn't hide forever. Emi began to rummage around the place to find a short or something to cover her up before she could run out and try to find a way back home. Searching through the closet, she found some female and male arrancar outfits. This must be their storage room, meaning she'd have to get out quickly. She also found a pair of hair pins that looked like a pair of wings that could each be the size of her hand. She looked at them then at the uniform and came up with an idea.

Emi quickly changed into one of the of the female arrancar uniforms and tied her hair in a spiked bun with white chopsticks that she had found as well. She then clipped the hair pins on each side of her head and rummaged around for more things to hide her appearance. She then found some makeup and began powdered her face white. She added a powder or two of pink for rosy cheeks, painted black eye shadow on her eye lids then gradually lightened it up to under her brows. She even added black eye liner. She practically looked like the swan princess from the ballet Swan Lake, only the top of her uniform looked like a Chinese shirt with short sleeves with black lining and hooks on it. Her skirt was flowing and reached about her knees. Emi wore black stockings that reached below her knees and white sandals as well. The only accessories she wore with it despite the fake hollow fragments and the eye patch were a pair of fingerless gloves. Once she was finished, Emi looked in the mirror and said to herself, "Wow, I'm like a wolf in sheep's clothing... Or in this case a sheep in wolves' clothing."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Meeting the Arrancars

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Arrancars**

Slowly creaking the door open, Emi took a quick peak with her right eye before slowly creeping out of the storage room. After assuring herself that the coast was clear, Emi closed the door and began to casually walk through the hallways. She still had her guard up but kept her cool to keep from looking suspicious around other arrancars. So far, she was the only one in the hallway.

As she looked around for an exit, a voice called out from behind, "Hey you!" Emi immediately stood straight and slowly turned around. Hiding the fear that was exposed in her eyes, Emi looked behind and saw that it was a pair of female arrancars. They each had a hollow fragment over one eye, but it was on the opposite eye from each other. They could probably be sisters or something. The one with the long black pig-tails and a pink eye gave Emi a glare and yelled, "Are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you!" Emi then pointed to herself and this earned her a sneer as the girl hissed, "YEAH YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!" Emi then pointed to the other girl who had short dirty-blonde hair and a green eye. The girl with the pig-tails growled but then the short-haired girl stopped her and said, "Calm down, Loly. She's probably just some fresh meat who doesn't know any better." Loly looked at the girl for a moment then looked back at Emi and smirked. "Fresh meat, huh?" Loly then approached the arrancar in disguise and got in her face as Emi pulled her head back a bit to keep some distance from her. She examined her for a moment, making Emi feel even more nervous. "What's with all that gunk on your face, Freshy?"

"It's...just makeup..."

"Just makeup, huh? Don't you think you've got too much on?"

"Actually, I don't think I have enough on." Emi replied as she tried to keep her composure. Loly blinked a few times when she said that and began to laugh along with the other girl. Loly then motioned for the other girl to join her as they each placed an arm around Emi, with Loly being on her left and the other girl being on her right. The other girl then asked, "Got a name, Freshy?"

"It's...Emilia..."

"Emilia what?" Loly asked interrupting her.

"Emilia...Reina." Emi finally finished. The two girls then looked at each other and Loly said, "A rival queen, huh? Is that supposed to mean something?" Emi became even more nervous when Loly seemed angered just by the name she made up. "Anyways, I'm Loly Aivirrne"

"And I'm Menoly Mallia." Menoly said as they both had a sinister smirk towards Emi. Emi did not like this at all. It was bad enough they were picking on her just as an arrancar, but imagine what they would do to her if they found out about her being a Soul Reaper. "Hey, Menoly, I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

"Maybe Emilia can help you learn to control your cero? What do you say, Emilia?" Loly said before asking Emi. Both Loly and Menoly snickered at the idea until, "What are you three doing out here? You should know that we're supposed to be in the lounge while the Espadas are in a meeting with Lord Aizen." All three of the girls then looked ahead to see a male arrancar with his arms crossed. He had on a black eye patch on his right eye with a teal stripe on his right cheek. He had dirty-blonde shaggy hair and one brown eye. His hollow fragment was on his forehead and they looked like an upper jaw with teeth.

The three girls just stared at him for a moment. Emi then seized the opportunity and pounced the guy, clinging to him with her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as she giggled and said in her kiddy voice, "Tee Hee! You're just like me!" None of the arrancars expected this. Even the male arrancar seemed surprised, but he knew what she meant. She was referring to how they both wore eye patches. As he took a good look at her, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up. This girl was really cute despite all that makeup. _Aww how cute! I didn't know arrancars can blush too_, Emi gushed in her thoughts. "Hey just what do you think you're doing, Fresh Meat?!"

"Wah! Lollipop's being mean to me!"

"LOLLIPOP?! OH THAT DOES IT!" Loly growled as she shot a bala but it was blocked by the male arrancar's zanpakutō. "What's the big idea, Tesra?! Why are you defending that fresh meat?!"

"Exactly for that reason. Just give her a chance. She just got here, after all, right?" Tesra said then asked Emi and she nodded her head and responded with, "Mhm!" Tesra then turned to the others and said, "Anyways, we're supposed to be at the lounge. Lets go." Tesra then turned his back to the two girls as he walked down the hallway with Emi in his arms. Looking over Tesra's shoulder, Emi took the opportunity to stick her tongue out and give Loly a raspberry. Loly growled and tried to charge at her but Menoly stopped her. "Let go! That brat deserves what's coming to her!"

"Loly! Calm down! Can't you see that you're falling into her trap?" Menoly warned her. While walking through the hallways, Tesra commented to Emi without looking at her. "I saw that, by the way." Emi just giggled and said, "Tee Hee! I couldn't resist!" After a while of walking in the hallways, Emi finally asked keeping her kiddy voice, "So, where too?"

"We're going to the lounge. All of the arrancars were supposed to be there during meetings, but seeing as how you're new here, I suppose I'll take you there myself." He said with tints of pink on his cheeks. "By the way, I never got your name, miss...?"

"Emilia Reina." Emi said confidently. She then turned to face the side of his head and asked, "What's yours?"

"I am arrancar #50, Tesra Lindocruz."

"Wow." Emi said as she sounded amazed by it. As she thought about it, all the arrancars she's met so far had unique names. Still, none of them were as hilarious to her as Yylfordt Granz. She couldn't help but snicker to herself as she thought about it. "What's so funny?" Tesra asked now curious about her random laughter. Emi immediately snapped out of her thought and said, "Oh nothing! Just thinking about a funny joke!"

"Ah, and what joke would that be?"

"Uhhhhhhh... Whoopsies! I can't remember!" This gave Tesra a slightly unnerved look for a moment. Soon he just laughed softly and smiled as he assured her, "Don't worry about it. Arrancars make mistakes, too." Emi just gave him a weird look for a moment. She had always thought that hollows of all kinds were heartless beings. Emi just gave him a weird look. This was not how she expected arrancars to be.

Once they finally made it to the lounge, Tesra had set Emi down on her feet and walked in with her. Emi couldn't have looked even more terrified. She was in a room full of arrancars. She immediately jumped on Tesra's back hiding her face behind it as she began to whimper like a scared puppy. Tesra seemed surprised at first but then gave her a nervous smile as he tried to assure her, "It's alright, Emilia. You don't have to be afraid. Most of us are not as bad as we seem once you get to know us." He figured that Emi was just really shy around strangers. Although, she warmed up to him quickly. It was probably just for the eye patch, though.

Tesra just walked in with Emi on her back and some of the arrancars couldn't help but notice. "Hey Tesra, what's with the monkey on your back?" asked an arrancar with a bird like helmet for a hollow fragment. He had red tattoos on his bulky upper body. He also had black hair, tanned skin and golden eyes. "Abirama this is Emilia Reina. Emilia, this is Arrancar #22, Abirama Redder." Tesra simply introduced for Emi. Abirama just smirked and asked, "What's the matter? The kid can't introduce herself? Is she a coward or something."

"Am not!" Emi complained to the bird arrancar. Abirama just laughed at this. He then asked, "Then what are you doing on Tesra's back?"

"Tesra's my friend! So why can't I be on his back?!" Emi answered. Tesra couldn't help but blush a little to this. Abirama couldn't help but laugh at that. This kid was too much. He then noticed her hollow fragments were wings and became interested. _Does she have a bird resurrección as well? _he thought to himself. He smirked as he asked her, "I'm curious, what's your resurrección?" Emi paused for a moment surprised by that question. She then remembered when Yylfordt changed into that bull form and wondered if that was what Abirama was talking about. "Well?" He asked as he started to become irritated by her silence. Emi finally giggled and chimed, "That's a Super Secret!"

"A what?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that if you want to know so badly, then you have to die! Yay!" Emi cheered in joy despite how twisted her words sounded. Tesra gave her a nervous look while Abirama just gave her a weird look then laughed. "Haha! I like this kid already!" He chimed as Emi got off of Tesra's back and cheered with Abirama, "Yay for death!"

"Alright! Now I'm going to teach you the ritual before battle!"

"Ok!"

"Now repeat after me! Whoaaaaaa! Gonna hit you, gonna hit you! Gonna kill you!"

"Whoaaaaaa! Gonna hit you, gonna hit you! Gonna kill you!" Emi repeated as she also repeated Abirama's pose. "Very good, kiddo! You'll become a great warrior, yet! Again!" As they continued the chanting, Tesra just laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. This was an odd way of doing so but at least Emi wasn't so nervous like before.

As Emi and Abirama continued the chant, someone finally approached them and complained, "Will you stop that annoying chant already? I swear, Abirama, sometimes you are so lacking in style." Abirama and Emi paused then simotaniously looked up and saw a purple-haired arrancar who looked effeminate but was really a male arrancar. Emi looked at the arrancar trying her best not to laugh as she bit the inside of her cheeks. The purple-haired arrancar then noticed the weird grin on Emi's face. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen this arrancar before. "You're a new face. What's your name, sweetie?" He asked her. This only made it harder for Emi to hold back her giggles. "Emi-lia Reina..." The arrancar then gasped and chimed, "Oh my! You're last name is just like my resurrección, Reina De Rosas!"

"Oh wow! That is sooo cool!" Emi cheered in excitement.

"Cool doesn't even begin to describe it, sweetie! Oh where are my manners, I am Arrancar #20, Charlotte Chuhlhourne! Still I have to ask, why do you have on so much makeup, sweetie? I bet you would look much better without it."

"I like it because it makes me feel pwetty." Emi said pressing her index fingers together as she gave a shy look to Charlotte. Charlotte just gushed and said, "Aw you're so adorable, but true beauty is on the inside, so you shouldn't feel ashamed of your appearance."

"But I wanna wear my makeup!"

"Are you trying to give more of your ridiculous beauty tips to others again, Charlotte?" A deep and strong voice asked catching both Emi and Charlotte's attention as they turned to the side to see an arrancar with long silky blonde hair and his hollow fragment covered everything except his mouth. Emi couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. He looked like a Spanish soldier in her eyes, tall, with long radiant hair and a mysterious yet charming stature to him. "...What?" The arrancar finally asked as he started to become a bit unnerved by how the girl just stared at him. Emi kept staring for a bit until she finally blushed. Next thing everyone knew, Emi suddenly flash-stepped over to him and had her arms wrapped around his left arm. "Hi!" She said in a cheery tone. The arrancar gave her a weird look for a moment but then smiled and said, "Well, you're quite affectionate, aren't you?" Emi just giggled and nodded and asked sweetly, "Mhm! What's your name?"

"I am Arrancar #24, Findor Calius. What's your name, dear?"

"Emilia Reina." Emi answered sweetly. Even she knew better than to flirt with an arrancar, but she couldn't resist. He was such a stud to her. Tesra saw this and became jealous. This was not what he had hoped for.

While Emi was still being sweet towards Findor, another arrancar entered the lounge. Everyone faced the entrance and soon Emi's eyes widened. It was Yylfordt, the same arrancar who kidnapped her. Yylfordt walked in and with bandages almost all over his body. The entire left side of his face was covered up as well as the nub where his left arm once was. "What on earth happened to you?" Charlotte asked him but Yylfordt only growled and yelled, "Shut up, Faggot!" Charlotte backed off in shock by this. Emi immediately let go of Findor's arm and yelled in Charlotte's defense, "Hey back off! She was just worried about you! The least you could do is be grateful!" _She? _Charlotte thought slightly annoyed by that but he was still glad she's on his side. Yylfordt's glare immediately turned to Emi as he got in her face and sneered, "And just who the hell are you, Fresh Meat?" Emi backed off a bit in shock but then got back her courage as she yelled, "Emilia Reina, that's who!"

"I don't care if you're the Queen of Fresh Meat, you need to learn your place!" Yylfordt growled at her. Emi backed off again then used this opportunity to turn on her cry-baby mood. "Wah! You don't even know me and you're being mean anyways." Yylfordt immediately became annoyed by this brat and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Go ahead, cry your head off! Hopefully your tears will clean that gunk off your face!"

"Wah! You don't even know me and you're already judging me! I never said anything about your missing arm or missing part of your face!" Emi cried and whined. "WHAT ABOUT MY ARM AND FACE?!"

"What arm and face? You're missing part of each." Emi asked in a slightly surprised tone as she immediately dropped the cry-baby act. This earned snickers from all the other arrancars. Yylfordt snarled at them then returned his glare towards Emi as he became enraged by the stupid happy grin on her face. He then tossed her like he was nothing and she just yelled, "Whee!" before Tesra managed to catch her in his arms. "Look Tesra! I made a new friend!" She said cheerfully towards Tesra as she pointed at Yylfordt. Tesra just gave her a nervous look and warned her, "Emilia, I think it's best if you try to avoid him. Yylfordt's not the kind of person who's bad side you'd want to be." Emi then laughed and said excitingly, "Really?! That's his bad side?!" Yylfordt heard this and turned to look behind him to give the two of them such a menacing death glare. Emi just looked back at him then stuck her tongue out and gave him a raspberry. This time she didn't care if anyone else saw.

Yylfordt growled at this and pulled out his zanpakutō as he was about ready to kill this bitch once and for all. Suddenly he felt his body tense up as he fell to one knee and began to pant. "Aw what's the matter?" Emi asked in a sarcastically worried tone as she got out of Tesra's arm and approached him. "Not so tough now, are ya?" She asked with a sinister giggle and a mean smirk on her face. Yylfordt glared as he looked up to her and hissed, "You. Bitch." Emi just snickered at this. This was payback for kidnapping her. Tesra then placed a hand on her shoulder and Emi snapped out of her dark moment as she turned to him with a surprised look on her face. "Tesra?" she asked with a slightly surprised look on her face. Tesra gave her a serious look and said, "We need to talk."

"Um, ok." Emi said as she headed to the other end of the room with him. Tesra then finally explained to her, "Listen, Emilia, I know he was mean to you, but that doesn't mean that you should be mean right back at him." Emi raised a brow towards him and asked, "We're arrancars, aren't we? We're not supposed to care for others, even if they are our own kind."

"That's where you're wrong." Emi gave Tesra a surprised look when he said that. "We may be arrancars, but that doesn't mean that we don't have feelings, either. I see that you were just recently created, so I don't blame you for being surprised. Still, at least be a little more considerate towards others, understood?" Emi just stared at him for a moment. She then looked towards Yylfordt who had gotten back on his feet. He did take a serious beating after all. Emi then smiled softly. She then said in her kiddy voice but more softly and sweetly, "I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate." Tesra smiled seeing she understood. Perhaps she wasn't such a child after all.

As they finally returned to the other end of the room, Emi approached Yylfordt then gave Tesra a look as if pleading him to give her a chance. Tesra just gave her a look as if demanding her to do as she was told. Emi then pouted while looking away with puffed up cheeks as she said, "I'm sorry." She then turned around and said, "There! I said it! You happy, Tessy?!"

"Tessy?" Tesra asked surprised by the nickname. Yylfordt glared at the brat for a moment and took the opportunity to smack the back of her head. "There, now we're even." He said. Emi held the back of her head as her eyes began to water up before yelling, "What the hell, Eel-Fart?! I apologized!"

"What did you call me?!"

"I'll say it again! Eel-Fart! Eel-Fart! Eel-Fart!" Emi yelled. Yylfordt growled but before he could do anything, the door opened. Soon enough, the espadas had entered. Everyone immediately bowed, and it took a while before Emi realized what to do and bowed as well. This was really bad. How was she going to get out of this one?!

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
